bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Greenwood
Emma Louise Greenwood is a housemate from Big Brother 5. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? Just be myself and hope for the best. Describe your worst experience of house sharing. In Spain, allocated apartments. Spooky, haunted. What is your greatest fear about going in? Worried that I'll be surrounded by people jumping into bed with each other. What will most annoy the other housemates about you? I'm too gullible and naive. I'm not good with maths. What will they love? I'm a very open person and a good listener. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? Falseness - I can judge it a mile away. What will you do if you don't win? Go back to Spain and live the high life. What's your biggest secret? I bite my toenails! People say they will do anything to win. Where would you draw the line? I'm not stripping for anyone. Wouldn't sleep around either! Now there's a suprise! Tell us a joke. Girl called Shagerada is at home whilst her mother is out shopping. The milkman pops round and offers her two pints of milk if she lets him in. She does. He offers her three more pints of milk if she lets him go upstairs. Another five pints if she lets him get into her bed. Another six if he can shag her. Whilst shagging her, the girl's mother comes in and calls upstairs. 'Shagerada!' to which the milkman replies, "she's got my entire milk float, I'm shagging her as hard as I can." What is your party trick? Me and friends do handstands and do fanny farts! Favourite movie, book or magazine? Shawshank Redemption, Bridget Jones' Diary, More magazine. "The Mind"- don't know the author. What item of clothing could you not live without? GHD straighteners. Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? I was on 'Diners' for BBC3 - I got really drunk and they didn't show it. Famous for being 'Em.' Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? On a beach, me and whoever wants to come, candles, loads of beer and Marvin Gaye or Luther Vandross. Big Brother 5 Emma was nominated for eviction on Day 11, having received three nominations from her fellow housemates. On Day 15, Emma was fake evicted from the house, after receiving 29% of the public vote "to move", alongside Michelle; although the other housemates believed that they had been evicted as part of a double eviction. In reality, they were actually sent to the Big Brother Bedsit, and would return to the house in one week. On Day 20, Emma and Michelle officially returned to the house through the Diary Room. On Day 23, after the controversial events of Fight Night, it was confirmed that Emma had officially been ejected from the house, and the news was broken to the housemates via a memo. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Since leaving the Big Brother house, Emma has made various public appearances, as well as appearing alongside former housemate Michelle Bass on the softcore porn channel Television X, performing links between clips during Freeview. Emma then moved into a flat in London with fellow housemate Marco Sabba for several months before she eventually returned to her job in the army. Gallery Emma 001.jpg|Emma in the House Bedsit19.jpg|Emma in the Bedsit Fancy Dress 016.jpg|Emma preparing to re-enter the House Ultimate Big Brother Trivia *Emma was the third housemate ever to be removed from the House, and commenced the infamous Fight Night. *Emma, along with Michelle Bass, was one of the first two housemates ever to be "fake evicted", and was one of the first two housemates ever to live in a secret room or house that the other housemates were unaware of. *In 2005, Emma was voted the fifth most popular housemate of all time; she lost out to ''Big Brother 2/Ultimate Big Brother ''winner and future host Brian Dowling. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:Ejectee